Apple Fritter
Apple Fritter is a member of the Apple family who appears commonly throughout the series, often accompanied by other members of the Apple family. She has a light yellow coat, with a green mane and tail with lighter green highlights. She is identical to Lavender Fritter apart from her mane color, and shares the same design as "Jonagold".__TOC__ Depiction in the series Apple Fritter first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 during the Apple family's reunion when they first meet Twilight Sparkle, and she is the first to be introduced to Twilight by Applejack. She drops a plate with an apple fritter on it on the picnic table for Twilight to eat, and is then followed up by other members of the Apple family. At the end of Friendship is Magic, part 2, she makes a brief appearance with a light brown mane and tail. She also appears in Over a Barrel, where she wears a cowboy hat to fit the Western setting. She is one of the four dancers who accompany Pinkie Pie as she sings her song, You Got to Share, You Got to Care. In The Last Roundup, she helps set up Applejack's surprise welcome home party and later appears at the Canterlot stadium. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she helps Applejack bake her food for the wedding, and in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she appears at the wedding reception alongside Meadow Song with Applejack. Due to her status as a member of the Apple family, she often is seen performing activities with other members of her family. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, she is seen setting up a new barn alongside Applejack, Big McIntosh and Meadow Song. She also appears alongside the rest of her family during Apple Family Reunion. She makes a cameo during Magical Mystery Cure in one of Applejack's flashbacks as her cutie mark is being returned to its original. Apple Fritter appears in Filli Vanilli. Other depictions A partially translucent Apple Fritter mini-figure toy, which uses the Applejack mold but features Apple Fritter's original color scheme and cutie mark, was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The toy depicts her with the same eye expression as when she is introduced by name in Friendship is Magic, part 1. According to the card, "APPLE FRITTER loves to give homemade gifts to her friends!" Her name is listed as a trademark both on the card and on the packaging of the wave. In the IDW comics, Apple Fritter appears on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #5 page 7 in a nightmare that Applejack has, on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #8 page 10, and on ''Micro-Series'' Issue #6 cover A mostly obscured by the logo but revealed in ''Cover Gallery'' Issue #1. Apple Fritter is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the game in February 2013. My Little Pony mobile game description One of Applejack's many relatives, Apple Fritter loves to give homemade gifts to her friends. Gallery See also *List of ponies de:Apple Fritter es:Apple Fritter it:Apple Fritter pl:Apple Fritter ru:Эппл Фриттер Category:Apple family